1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to prevention of voice call drops, and more particularly, to a system and method for preventing Voice over Long Term Evolution (VoLTE) call drops in a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
VoLTE has provided several advantages for mobile users, such as improved voice quality and faster video and messaging connectivity. VoLTE is supported by 4th Generation (4G) data network technology and may not be activated on 2rd Generation (2G) or 3rd Generation (3G) networks.
There are instances in VoLTE, however, when a call drops due to a UE (UE) receiving an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) call in low signal conditions. The call may be dropped just after getting connected or may not be sustainable until Single Radio Voice Call Continuity (SRVCC) is performed. The call drop may also be unavoidable when a network and the UE do not support SRVCC. Furthermore, available legacy 2G/3G networks may not be used unless several call attempts are made by the mobile user.
Another challenge is the deployment of network entities for supporting SRVCC that would inevitably result in a cost increase for matching an entire geographic range with respect to subscriber service commitments.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a system and method for preventing VoLTE call drops in a communication network.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present disclosure. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.